The Luchadores
The Luchadores are an antagonistic gang in Saints Row: The Third. Description The Luchadores are a group of masked wrestlers led by Killbane. They deal mainly in selling steroids and gambling, and their gang color is green. Like the Morningstar and the Deckers, they are part of The Syndicate. Unlike the other two gangs, the Luchadores seem to lack a standing headquarters. Instead operating the majority of their operations from the 3 Count Casino in Port Pryor. They also appear to have a skyscraper Downtown on the eastern side of Loren Square. The first encounter between the Luchadores and 3rd Street Saints is during the grand opening of a suspension bridge in Stilwater. Here they not only make quick work of the Saints, but also themselves, firing rockets from the rooftops of nearby buildings and leaving the bridge in pieces. The Luchadores are the only non-female gang in the Syndicate, and seem to be a bit tougher than the others, hit point wise. List Of Members Leader *'Killbane' - An extremely self-obsessed and professional masked wrestler. He is the leader of the Luchadores and handles most of The Syndicate's dirty work and enforcement. Extremely hateful of his real name, Eddie Pryor does not respond to this moniker, and instead goes by the name of Killbane. Just the thought of someone addressing him by his real name is enough to drive him over the deep end. In addition to being The Syndicate's "attack dog", Killbane runs a large gambling operation, and has side businesses in the drug trade. Above all, he is the "undefeated" champion of the Murderbrawl tournaments, and is known to the wrestling community as "The Walking Apocalypse" (Deceased). *'Phillipe Loren' - An extremely powerful crime lord businessman. He is the leader of The Morningstar and his only membership of the Luchadores was as leader of the Syndicate. after his death Killbane took full control of the Syndicate. Members *'Alejandro' - A steroid import dealer who brings in shipments of steroids to the Luchadores every week. Angel De La Muerte informs The Protagonist that the success of their gang was built upon the distribution of these drugs, and askes them to put an end to the whole operation. Disguising themselves using a stolen Luchadore vehicle, The Protagonist meets Alejandro at the docks in Sunset Park and assassinates him. (Deceased) *Almonzo - A Luchadore who loves to gamble and loves to win. He ultimately angered some of his buddies by not "taking a dive" when he was supposed to. Because of this, one of them, a gambler by the name of Mr. Roller, hires The Protagonist to give him a "permanent dive". Almonzo takes on the appearance of a Luchadore specialist (Deceased). *'Gerrard' - A former masked wrestler who (according to Angel) was always a rather dirty man. After his retirement from the ring, his new gas station business became a major front for some of the Luchadores' shadiest operations. Upon receiving a tip from Angel, The Protagonist pulls up to Gerrard's in a "muscle" car, assassinates him while he is admiring their car, and then blows up the gas station (Deceased). *'Randall' - A member of the 3 Count Casino Security, who secretly enjoys helping himself to some of the winnings without permission. Mr. Roller hires The Protagonist to assassinate him in order to make Steelport safe for "honest" gamblers (Deceased). *'Whitney' - A publicist who works closely with Killbane to spread his image across the city. Angel tells The Protagonist that the origin of her assassination needs to remain a secret because her people would destroy the 3rd Street Saints in the press if they figure it out. So in accordance with Angel's suggestion, The Protagonist steals a plane and picks Whitney up at the Wesley Cutter International Airport. After taking off and gaining some altitude over the city, they grab a parachute and quickly bail out of the plane, leaving Whitney to her fate (Deceased). External links *The Luchadores in Saints Row Wiki Gallery Luchadores alternate logo.png The ABCs of Saints Row L.png Licensing This article contains content derived from the "Luchadores" article on the Saints Row Wiki, licensed under CC-BY-SA. Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Organizations Category:Wrestlers Category:Brutes Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Mobsters Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls